


Best We (never actually) Had

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull is on the worst blind date with Trevor Trevelyan, and Dorian swoops in, pretending to be his ex that wants to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best We (never actually) Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maliwanhellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliwanhellfire/gifts).



Bull, almost as a rule, didn't date.

He wasn't blind, at least not totally. He was a big guy, Qunari to boot, and he knew that a lot of people only took him to bed for the “exotic” factor. Dating people who also wanted the “exotic” Qunari really didn't help his self esteem all that much. Bull liked people who weren't trying to get into his pants for an “experience”, and after a few relationships that had gone sour for exactly that reason he wasn't all that big on trying anything new.

But Krem had a friend of a friend who had a friend who they said needed a date, and from all accounts the guy was nice enough. A few minutes scrolling through his social media suggested that he was a pretty decent person if a bit low on personality, no major issues popped up, and he wasn't bad looking. Trevor Trevelyan was an unfortunate name, but Bull had heard worse. He could stand an evening eating at a nice restaurant and chatting with someone for an hour or so. He'd been informed that Trevor wasn't much of a bar guy, which would have been kind of a deal breaker anyway, but the restaurant he was being taken to was black tie, and Bull liked being fancy sometimes.

Fifteen minutes into the date at a restaurant that he usually wouldn't be able to walk through the doors of, and he was ready to run into the night.

“-and I told her that she was being an absolute bitch, you understand, because _honestly_ \- Oh, waiter? More wine please, and take this back. It's far too dry.” Trevor spoke with a high, nasal wine, treated their waiter like shit, and had spent the better part of the past fifteen minutes whining about his place of work, his mother, his ex-girlfriend, his ex-boyfriend, how bad the service was in the restaurant, and how it was impossible to get any parking in the city. Bull had already gone through his entire glass of wine and was seriously considering ordering their most expensive brandy, even if the little asshole was going to stick him with the check.

The waiter came back with another bottle, nervously letting Trevor examine it, and winced as Trevor said sharply, “You call that a decent vintage-”

He was interrupted as a hand lightly touched Bull's shoulder, and a voice like fine whiskey said, “Oh, I just can't take it any more.”

All three turned to see one of the most beautiful men Bull had ever seen standing beside their table, dressed to the nines in Tevene couture that cost more than Bull made a year. He knew this, because you didn't live with Krem and work with Madame de Fer without picking a few things up. Sleek white silk matched with daring tan leather, and a sleek mustache framed perfect lips. His eyes were silver, his hair was perfect, and a mole at the corner of his eye made him absolutely alluring.

Bull stared, shocked, and the man took his hand, raising it to his lips to gently kiss his knuckles. His lips were soft as they looked, and Bull felt a frission of heat run up his spine. Oh, _fuck_.

“It must be fate, the two of us meeting here again like this,” he said, his voice as sultry as smoke. “Oh, how I've missed you. It's been too long since I've seen your smile, _amatus_. It's been too long since I heard your laugh, or was there when you woke. I miss you more than I can bear.” 

Comprehension dawned, and Bull grasped his hand.

“I never knew,” he said, gazing up at him with as much wonder and tenderness as he could manage. “You never said a word since we broke it off.”

“I couldn't bring that back to you,” he said, stepping in close and reaching out to touch Bull's face with gentle fingers. “And yet, there I was in Val Royeaux last week, looking out over the lake where we had those three magical times in a night, and I could only think of you as I walked the streets. No touch could sate me.”

Trevelyan choked, and Bull barely managed to keep a grip on his laugh.

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Bull said dramatically, sweeping to his feet.

“Say you'll never leave me again,” the man pleaded, one hand coming to rest over his heart. “I can't bear to lose you a second time. You are the love of my life, the stars of my sky. Since I was without you the world was gray and bleak, pointless past words. Food was as ash in my mouth, and the roses never bloomed so beautifully as when you were tending them.”

Bull was well and truly wooed.

“I swear,” he said, clutching the mans shoulder and being careful not to even slightly wrinkle the fine fabric, “I'll be with you forever, my love.”

“Oh, _amatus_ ,” the man sighed, and Bull pulled him into a blistering kiss. The man wrapped his arms around him, letting Bull lead him into an elegant dip, and cheers broke out in the restaurant. Whoever he was, the man kissed like he was fighting a war, and Bull was absolutely going to do his damnedest to go home with him instead of Trevelyan. When he finally let him up, the pair of them were utterly disheveled and panting a little, and the waiter looked like he was having the time of his life.

“ _So_ sorry to interrupt,” the man drawled at Trevelyan, who had gone a nasty shade of angry red. He wrapped his arm around Bull's waist, leaning in and resting his head on his shoulder. He batted his lashes in a way that was somehow insulting, and smiled like a shark. “It's just that I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. If you don't mind, we have a great deal of catching up to do, messare...”

“Trevor Trevelyan,” he said through gritted teeth, and the man blanched.

“My goodness, what a... _Southern_ name. Do have a good dinner, Messare Trevelyan. And Malone?” The waiter perked up as a bill appeared out of nowhere and was handed over. “For the interruption. Now, if you would excuse me, I really must take my _boyfriend_ home.”

And with that he lead Bull away, and Bull had never felt so singularly desired in his entire life he was paraded through the restaurant and out onto the street to the admiring stares and murmurs of everyone in the place. The man strutted like a peacock on display. They passed the windows and continued half a block before Bull turned and beamed at him.

“You are the _best_ ,” he said fervently, and the man laughed so hard he bent in half, borderline hysteric.

“Did you see his face? Oh, Maker, that was the best thing I've done all month. What an asshole.”

“The Iron Bull,” Bull said, offering his hand.

“Dorian Pavus,” Dorian said, taking it. “And, if you don't mind, I would really quite like to take you to dinner since your own was so miserable.”

“There's a curry place a few blocks over that actually uses real spice.”

Dorian's eyes lit up, and he offered Bull his arm. Bull took it, laughing, and together they strolled across the street.

“So, I hope that was a blind date and not a boyfriend,” Dorian said, and Bull laughed.

“Oh, very much a blind date. It was a favor for a friend of a friend, and I don't think I'll be making that mistake again. What about you? Were you just out to eat, or were you on a mission to save someone from a bad date tonight and I drew the lucky number?” Bull grinned down at him.

“I was having dinner with a friend,” Dorian said, waving his hand. “Maevaris is an understanding woman with a wicked sense of humor and told me that I ought to go and rescue you before some other enterprising soul could.”

Bull chuckled, giving him an appreciative once over. “Looking to get you laid?” Dorian sputtered, looking away to try and hide his grin, and Bull laughed. “I'll take that as a yes, and for the record? I'd be more than happy to take you home for real.”

Dorian looked up at him from under his lashes, smiling slyly. “Oh really?”

“Really.” Bull paused, and Dorian looked up at him, eyes dark with lust. “We could skip dinner.”

“Not a chance,” Dorian retorted, his smile widening as he reached down to twine their fingers together. “You need to work up your strength if you plan to keep up with me.”

And that was the moment The Iron Bull fell in love.


End file.
